In an optical communication system deploying a multi-mode fiber, an optical signal launched into the fiber propagates along the fiber as multiple modes, each of which exhibits a different group velocity. A portion of the source optical signal resides in the different modes. The multiple modes can have different arrival times at the end of the fiber. The different group velocities of the modes cause a pulse formed from more than one mode to spread out as it propagates, and is referred to as intermodal dispersion, which distorts the optical signal. Intermodal dispersion causes the optical signal initially launched through a fiber at a predetermined frequency and an initial phase to vary as a function of the length of the fiber.
Modal dispersion reduces the maximum data transmission rate of the optical communication system and thus diminishes the total transmission capacity of the fiber. This results at least in part from the fact that modal dispersion spreads the optical pulse as it propagates. Thus, short pulses are limited to very short transmission distances and longer pulses can be transmitted further since the relative distortion of the pulse is smaller. Since shorter pulses typically require more bandwidth, multimode fiber is characterized by a bandwidth-distance product. Importantly, the bandwidth-distance products of typical multimode fiber are severely limiting. Modern multimode fiber incorporates a graded optical index profile within the core of the fiber to reduce modal dispersion. Unfortunately, modal dispersion remains the dominant bandwidth limiting mechanism in multimode fibers. Furthermore, as compared to single mode fibers, these limits reduce the capacity of multimode fiber by orders of magnitude.
The different propagation velocities of the distinct optical modes can lead to large differential mode delay (DMD) in multimode fibers. The severity of this modal dispersion can limit multimode fiber links to bandwidth-distance products of a few 500 MHz-kilometers. DMD results in intersymbol interference (ISI).
Thus, a need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned and/or other deficiencies and/or inadequacies.